Past, Present and future
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find themselves traveling back to the marauder era. It was meant to be a simple trip, but affections ran high and now the trio is in a sticky situation.


It had been three years since Dumbledore's death. Harry had destroyed the horcruxes but

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Hermione's Parents' living room. The Granger's had passed away several months ago, a terrible muggle car crash on their way to a dental convention.

Hermione was Indian style on the floor, Harry was curled up in an arm chair behind her, and Ron was of course staring at the muggle TV, as if it were pure magic.

Hermione had a book laid across her lap, _**'Time Traveling and the effects- and the dangers.' **_ Harry was just watching the fireplace. Today was another unsuccessful one.

Everything was quiet until Hermione popped up looking at Harry very seriously, "Harry, I think I have an idea."

Harry sighed, straightening himself up. "What is your idea, Hermione?"

"Time travel," Hermione threw the book at Harry. "We go back, only for a short time, specifically the incipient of Voldemort's takeover." Harry and Ron looked at her confused. "Right 'incipient' the beginning, before he actually took over, good enough?"

The boys nodded. "So, I think we should try and destroy his horcruxes in the past, leading to his demise when you're born Harry. Dumbledore did say that Voldemort was going to make his last horcruxe with your death."

Harry shook his head, "Wait- you want to go back to when my mum and dad was in school?"

"Not specifically, but yes, I suppose it would be around that time."

"Would we see them?"

"I'd hope not, it could be very dangerous."

Harry nodded, "Of course."

"So we'd be using time turner's then?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not, we broke all of them." Hermione shook her head with a sigh, "We'd have to use a spell."

"What kind of spell?" Ron asked. Hermione pointed at the book in Harry's lap.

Harry picked up the book and looked at the page in front of him, which had directions for a time travel spell. "This looks a tad bit complicated, Hermione." Harry said examining the book.

"Well," Hermione put a hand on her hip, "Of course it is!"

Ron looked at Harry with a frightened expression, a 'why does she expect us to know all of this?' Harry shrugged at him. "So how will we explain ourselves? I can't exactly be Harry Potter, James and Lily's son, now can I?"

Hermione looked frustrated, "Well I haven't worked out all the bugs but I will!"

Ron sighed, "Hermione, this is very unlike you… tsk tsk."

"Oh, Ron will you just put a sock in it!" Hermione said grabbing the book and rushing to her room.

Harry and Ron took their places on the couches and fell asleep rather quickly.

Images of Suzan's dead body haunted Harry's dreams, but so did images of Ginny's.

When Harry woke up, it was because of Hermione shaking him. "Harry, wake up!"

"Wat iz it Ermion?" Harry said sleepily.

Hermione laughed lightly, "I've figured it all out, and it came to me in the shower."

Harry hushed up and Hermione went on. "I've talked to McGonagall, and she said that she would give me a note, to give to Professor Dumbledore, in the past of course. She said that it will explain and he will in list us as students of that year. Of course she said we'd have to go to your parents seventh year, because that is when Dumbledore will understand what ever it is she will have to say."

"Of course, I have an unrecognizable last name, unlike you and Ron, so new last names will be in order for you two. I was thinking Ronald West and Harry Plotts. I know it's odd, but it's similar so you won't get confused. We of course need background stories, but McGonagall said something about Dumbledore giving us more information."

"Now, I've looked at the spell many times and it's much simpler- Ron wake up!" Ron woke up and listened to what Hermione was about to continue with. Hermione smiled at him and turned back to Harry. "As I was saying, it's much simpler than it looks; it is a lot like apparating. A lot of mind concentration; you have to have been there before, not that time, but the place. I think it should be very easy." Hermione took a breath with a huge smile.

"So when is this trip?" Ron asked from across the room.

Hermione looked at him sharply, "I was thinking in about an hour."

Harry and Ron protested, "We need more time," complained Ron. "We haven't the money," Said Harry. "I need to go to Gringott's." Ron nodded, "Yeah he needs to go to Gringott's."

"Fine," Hermione said a bit upset. "Tonight, midnight, we'll go to Hogwarts, so we each have twelve hours to get everything we need. Bring nothing from this time, pictures, and phones, anything that could reveal the future."

Ron and Harry nodded. "That means at least four more hours of sleep." Ron said falling back onto the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry," she said sharply, "I expect _you_ to be ready, this is important."

Harry nodded, "I know."

Hermione rushed upstairs to leave for Diagon Alley. Harry rubbed his eyes and stood up yawning, "Ron, get up, how do you expect her to like you if you're constantly making her angry?"

Ron shrugged in bed, "I dunno mate." Harry laughed and walked upstairs to shower.

Harry showered and Ron woke up, showering after Harry. Hermione had left already and When Ron finished the two apparated to Diagon Alley, only to find Hermione at Flourish and Blott's.

"I thought no future things, Hermione?" Harry asked as Hermione paid for her books.

"Just a few more time travel books, I'm not taking them silly." She said walking out. She slipped the books in her bag and would dispose of them later.

"Next to Gringott's, Harry get enough for expenses, we'll be there for about four months."

"I thought you said we'd only be there for a short time?"

"And for what we have to do, four months is an extremely short time." Hermione said as she rushed to Gringott's. "It took us over one year to find them the first time; I think three months would do well since we know where they are now." Hermione added; "we'll only be at Hogwarts for two months, we'll be in the past for eight."

They entered the bank and Harry did it as quickly as possible, he took a large chunk, but there were still mountains of gold and silver. When they walked out Hermione insisted upon going to eat, which Ron found odd since it was usually him.

They stopped at a café and ordered something quick, because they had to meet Hagrid to go to Hogwarts. The trio finished in a little less than an hour later, making their way to the Three Broom Sticks.

The first person they noticed was Hagrid, looking as giant as ever. "Well look how u lot hav grown!" Hagrid said hugging them. "It' bin 'bout two years, hasn't it?"

"About," Hermione said with a smile. "No time for chit chat, we must get going."

Hagrid nodded. "Of corse' jus' like Ermion to be getting' to business."

Harry and Ron laughed, Hermione of course just smiled politely.

Hagrid led them out of Diagon Alley and to a muggle alley. In this dark Alley was a "McGonagall told me to ent tis, we'l ave a special driver."

"Does it fly?" Ron asked looking at Harry and smiling.

"A course it flies! How els would we be getting tere?"

Harry and Ron snorted. "Rite, you lot get in, I'm gontio get the driver."

They climbed in the large van looking vehicle, Hermione in the front and Ron and Harry in the back. Moments later Hagrid returned and behind him came Remus.

Remus jumped in the driver's seat and they were off. No one asked how Remus learned to drive so well. The chatter was at a minimum, Remus did announce his engagement to Tonks. Hermione noticed when he said it his face changed, as if he had never expected to say those words. Hours passed and they were finally there.

Harry touched the wall of the great hall with a smile. "Hasn't changed a bit..."

"Oh, but I have Potter," Said a familiar voice. Harry turned around to see Minerva McGonagall more official looking than ever. Her hair more gray and her hat as high as ever.

"Ah, Minerva how have you been?" Remus asked putting his hand out.

Minerva smiled shaking his hand, "As good as it gets these days Remus."

The chit chat didn't last longer than thirty minutes because Hermione rushed them into their business. McGonagall handed Hermione a note as they entered the kitchens, "Give this to me, or Dumbledore." Hermione nodded.

"I hate to do this, but you all have to leave, I'm not sure what will happen." Hermione explained and the two left the kitchens. Hermione handed Harry and Ron a piece of parchment with the spell on it.

"Tis' time we seek, before our own, take me to the time which is in my mind." Harry recited. Hermione shrugged, "Listen I didn't make it." Hermione smiled, "Think of 1977, concentrate and picture this kitchen."

The boys nodded. "Now," Hermione said and they recited it in unison.

About four minutes later the trio felt themselves being ripped from their bodies, colors all around them, pink, blue, green and yellow, swishing. They all dropped with a large 'dump' sound. Hermione opened her eyes to see a house elf that looked much like Dobby standing in front of her. "How can I help you miss?" the elf asked.

Hermione looked around to see Harry and Ron, who were groggy looking. "Can you tell me where I can find professor McGonagall?" the elf nodded, "Yes I can she is getting ready for the new students!"

"May I ask what month it is?"

"It's nearly September, will be tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "Perfect."

"Thank you for your time." She patted the elf on the head and led the way out of the kitchen, Harry and Ron at her heel. She met professor McGonagall in the Great Hall.

"Excuse me, prof-"

"Who are you and how did you get here?" McGonagall didn't have gray hair, but jet black hair and she wasn't wearing her usual glasses.

Hermione took no time in explaining she threw the note at her. Minerva read it once, and then once more. "I see…" she smiled at Harry. "Come along then, the headmaster would like to see you then."

They walked a familiar path to the head's office. "Blood pops." Minerva said with a smile.

'_These were the easier days…_' Harry thought to himself.

The gargoyle swirled and they hoped on as it did. "Just through those doors," Minerva pointed ahead. She handed the note back to Hermione before she waved them off. The trio walked start up to the doors and Harry pushed them open.

It was shocking to Harry when he saw a much younger looking Dumbledore, not a teenager but his hair less gray, less wrinkles. It was shocking just to see a living Dumbledore as well.

"Hello!" He said rather joyfully from his chair. "How can I assist you?"

Hermione walked up and handed him the note, he read it and smiled just as Minerva did.

"Well, this is much unexpected." He smiled. "I have one small question for you three."

"Yes sir?" Hermione piped up quickly.

"Do you all think you can pass for seventeen?"

Hermione and Ron shrugged. "What about you Mr. Potter, do you think that your five o' clock shadow will pass?"

Harry rubbed his face feeling stubbles and laughed, "No, I think a shave is in order, professor." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled. "Well, what are your temporary last names? Because Ms. Granger can pass, but Weasley and Potter will be very familiar here."

"West and Plotts is what I came up with." Hermione shrugged.

"I think that Mr. West is good, Plotts, no, no…" Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Poetry?"

"Poetry, are you sure sir?" Hermione asked very unsure.

"Yes, I am Ms. Granger." Dumbledore nodded. "What houses were you three in?"

"Gryffindor," Echoed.

"And that is this house you will be in now, I shall talk to the sorting hat later this evening." Dumbledore stood up. "Term starts tomorrow; Minerva will go purchase the things you will need. I will explain at the feast why you're here and give you a bit of background. I believe you-"He looked at Hermione, "-know the dangers of this situation, and I expect none of you to meddle-"He glanced at Harry"- with things you shouldn't."

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

Dumbledore waved them off, "Good night, good luck, you three have quite the adventure."

The trip walked out, meeting Minerva outside, she took them to the Gryffindor tower, led them in and told them to split up by gender. "Future or no future, rules are rules!"

Hermione and Harry smiled, Ron of course just pouted. They stood in the common room for a bit after Minerva left. Ron on the heart rug, which was still dusty, but less in away, Hermione and Harry were on the sofa.

"Isn't it weird how tomorrow we'll meet my parents…?" Harry trailed off.

Hermione looked at him sternly, "Harry,-"

"Don't start; I know 'no meddling.' Thank you for that." Harry sighed.

Ron shrugged, "Well you can get to know them- hey didn't Remus say that your mum and dad didn't get together till their seventh year?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah." He smiled. "This might be interesting."

Hermione shook her head, "You two might as well join the marauders while we're here!"

"Good idea, Hermione." Ron smiled. "I was joking!" he backed down as Hermione grew red. Harry smirked, "I never did get the full story, and I just want to keep a close watch on them."

Hermione nodded, "Fine, just don't do anything… life changing."

"We would never!" Ron exclaimed. Harry shook his head violently, "Never! We would never do anything life changing." Harry smirked.

"Like help an escaped convict escape further!" Ron smiled.

"Yeah, we would never do anything like that." Harry nodded with a serious face.

Hermione smiled, "Well we did it for good reason."

"And if Harry," Ron glanced at him, "were to help his parents in anyway, it would be for what, a bad reason?"

Hermione nodded, "No. It's dangerous, you could change the future." Hermione whipped her head around at Ron. "I don't want you meddling in anyone's business like your mothers, or your brothers or… Or anyone!"

Ron sighed. "Oh, and, I want you two to stay far away from the Slytherin's."

"Now, to bed," Hermione pushed them up the stairs and stood at the bottom till she heard the door shut. The night passed quickly and the trio was in the Great Hall waiting for Minerva. "Good morning, I've taken the liberty of buying your school robes, books and such." Minerva handed Hermione, Harry and Ron three black school bags. "The students won't be here for sometime, feel free to explore."

Harry smirked and whispered to Ron, "Like I don't know this place like the back of my hand."

"Shut up," Hermione nudged him, Minerva was still talking.

"Due to your… special condition, I'll be giving the three of you a lot of freedom with night traveling. I'll explain to the heads, prefects and teachers. I expect you three to still keep to the rules, and keep honor to your house."

The three nodded. "Now, I will see you in the Great Hall one hout sharp!"

She walked away and Hermione slapped Harry's arm. "Don't disrespect her!"

"I didn't!" Harry defended. Hermione sighed, "Well what should we do for the next hour?"

Hermione insisted they go to the kitchens and try to get S.P.E.W started. Both boys sighed with boredom.

It was six fifty when the trio entered the Great Hall, all the teacher's were in their chairs waving at them. Ten minutes later it was flooded with first year students and of course the older ones. The sorting began and ended rather quickly, except for three students.

Dumbledore stood up. "I'd like you all to welcome," Dumbledore inclined his hand at the trio, "three new transfer students."

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up to the stool. "We'll be doing a late placement for them, they came from beauxbatons."

Minerva walked over, "First will be Granger, Hermione."

Hermione sat on the stool as the hat was placed, and smiled, _how familiar_, she thought.

"Gryffindor!" Rang and Hermione smiled at the boys as she took her seat to a beautiful blonde girl. "West, Ronald." Ron sat down, the hat fitting odd on how now large head.

"Gryffindor!" Ron walked over to the table and took his seat next a brown haired young man that looked very familiar to Harry. "Poetry, Harry." A small murmur and some laughter could be heard as Harry took his seat. He waited to hear Gryffindor when he heard the hat whisper, "I've heard we'll meet soon again, I'm to place you in Gryffindor, but I feel Slytherin would do you well, but headmaster orders."

It was like he was eleven years old again. "Not slytherin,' he whispered.

The hat laughed, "Of course not."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry jumped off and quickly sat next to Ron. "Hello, Harry, I'm Frank."

Harry shook hands with the boy and then realized who he was setting next to, "Longbottom," he whispered to Ron. Ron looked surprised but was too happy to be back to Hogwarts and it's beginning of term feast.

Harry was across from Hermione who was chatting with the blonde girl; Harry caught a familiar name when Hermione said rather loudly, "it's nice to meet you Lindsay Lovegood."

For the next hour Harry, Hermione and Ron met many familiar people. Alice, Frank and Amelia Bones and this was only at their table. Harry tried to look past the crowds and get a glimpse of his parents but only caught Lily and James' backs as they walked to Dumbledore's office. Prefects Remus Lupin and Erika Quin rushed the Gryffindor's into the common rooms.

Remus seemed to take a certain interest in Hermione when she explained to one of the first years who Godric Gryffindor was.

"How do you know so much about Hogwarts?" Remus asked Hermione, they were in the common room resting on the sofa. Harry and Ron relaxed at a table with a game of chess.

Hermione tucked hair behind her ear. "I've read loads about it. Couldn't come to a new school without knowing anything about, could I?" Remus smiled, "I suppose."

Everyone's attention was pointed at the door when Sirius ran in and shouted "Starting term party!" Sirius looked a hundred times younger than he had before he died.

Harry remembered Snape's memory but was surprised to see how different he was two years later. His long black hair was still messy, in his eyes and made him look dashing.

But his face was less troubled, and worried, and had many less wrinkles.

"Black," came a loud commanding voice, it was Erika, "I will not tolerate that!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh but we have to show the new people how Gryffindor's party!"

Erika shook her head and looked at Remus for help, Remus of course shook his head, "We go through this every year, and I tell you the same thing, 'he's all yours Erika.'"

Erika fumed, "Fine, Black, go ahead party, I'm sure Lily and James will deal with you." Erika stormed off to go get the heads. Hermione turned back to Remus, who smiled and said, "That's our Erika, she's a bit like Lily, but I do love her."

Hermione laughed, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, Very forceful," he laughed, "When she asked I was too afraid to say no." Hermione laughed. "Understandable."

Remus looked so different from what Hermione knew in the future. His hair much lighter, his face less worried, less wrinkles and stress. Harry found it odd how Hermione was talking to Remus when she had given him and Ron both strict orders not to communicate with any of them.

Ten minutes later music that Harry recognized to be The Weird Sisters was drowning the common room. A quiet night was turned upside down when Sirius brought out the butterbeer and made confetti drop from the ceiling every thirty seconds.

Sarah McClaggen asked Harry to dance, and when he saw Hermione laughing with Remus on the sofa he agreed. The dance lasted nothing more than two minutes when Erika burst in turning the music off with her wand.

Behind Erika stood a red headed girl, who Harry knew to be Lily. Next to Lily was James, who smiled at Erika when she walked over and hit Remus behind the head, but when Lily looked fiercely at him, he looked forward sternly.

"Now," Erika said demandingly. "Our heads our here and will explain what Black just can't get in his head!"

Lily stepped forward, "Black, I don't care who you are, you can stick your reputation up your- nose! I want all of you in bed, this very instant!" the room cleared out quickly and just as Harry and Ron were about to step up the stairs they heard their names.

"Poetry, West and Ganger, come here please." Harry seen Hermione jot down from the staircase, he and Ron followed suit.

Lily nodded at Erika, "Good night." Erika rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs.

"If you could please follow us," Lily said walking out the portrait hole. Hermione, Harry and Ron followed her and James to a large portrait of a hag who was looking through a telescope in awe. "Maria!" Lily said getting her attention, the hag turned to Lily. "Password," The hag sighed and whispered under her breath, "brat."

"Roses and lilies," Lily smiled.

The portrait swung open and they walked into what looked to what looked like the Gryffindor common room. "Set down," Lily said taking a seat on the sofa.

James plopped onto the chair beside her and the trio made their ways to the larger sofa opposite Lily. "You three have a lot of freedom; I was told I am not allowed to ask why, although it does bother me-"Lily looked at James"- That the rules are being changed and people are getting such high positions."

"Right, well thank you but it's late and we must get to bed." Hermione stood up.

James looked at her in an odd way which Harry noticed. "I have a question." Harry said standing up. "Yes?" Lily said looking at him with a smile.

"How do we get back, I wasn't watching."

James stood up, "I'll take them, Lily."

"Stop using first names!" Lily said a bit upset.

"Right… I'll take them, Evans."

James sighed and walked the trio out. When they were out of ear shot from Lily, Harry asked James. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione looked at Harry sternly. "Course," James nodded.

"Why is it that she- erm- treats you like that?" James laughed, "Asking questions I don't even have the answers to."

Harry nodded, "Do you have a guess?"

James shrugged, "I'm not sure really, to be honest no one has asked me that. She complains that I'm arrogant, but this year that should change."

"Well," James pointed at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Here we are.

do you know your password?"

"Sadly no, "Hermione sighed.

"Right," James smiled at her. "Hello today," James said to the portrait.

"Oh Mr. Potter what a pleasant surprise!"

"How've you been?"

"Terrible, I'm on a diet."

James laughed, "You know you're perfect, and don't need to!"

The Fat Lady smiled. "Do me a favor. These three forgot their password."

The portrait swung open and a mutter of "its Loyalty," Was heard.

The common room was empty and the trio was tired, so they said goodnight and went to their beds. The next morning at breakfast Lily took the seat in-between Ron and Harry.

Remus took his seat next to Erika. James and Sirius sandwiched Hermione.

"Granger, you're cute." Sirius said bluntly as he ate toast, Harry leaned over and his eyes popped open. Hermione looked equally freaked out.

"Err-thanks?"

"I think you and my dear friend James should get together."

James looked at Hermione, his eyes wide open with an 'I didn't tell him to say that,' face on.

"You're cute; he's straight out gorgeous-"Hermione giggled"- perfect match."

James nodded in agreement, "I am gorgeous." James turned to Hermione and whispered. "Pay no attention to the gentlemen with the long hair that smells like wet dog."

"I heard that!"

James looked up seriously, "_You_ heard nothing!"

Sirius nodded, "I didn't"

Hermione leaned over to see Harry chatting with Lily, Lily was giggled a ton and Harry seemed rather joyful as well. Ron was staring absentmindedly down the table.

"The next hogsmeade trip is coming," Lily smiled. "Would you like to go, with me?"

"Yeah sure," Harry shrugged. Lily smiled and did a type of pop with her body off the bench. "Fantastic, it's a date." Lily jumped off the bench and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry's eyes popped open as he realized something. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and whispered, "I think my mum fancies me." Ron started laughing, "Oh what a nightmare that would be."

A dark boy tapped Ron on the shoulder, "Hey West," the boy smiled.

"What, Thomas?"

"You'll never believe who fancies you."

"Who?" Ron asked looking around excitedly.

"Prewett"

Ron's eyes bulged out, "Yeah, best tell her I'm taken."

Fred Thomas stood up and walked down to the end of the table, heard from Fred was "Hey West is taken."

Ron's eyes popped out more, "My aunt…. So wrong," Ron look disgusted at Harry.

Harry laughed, "How do you like the feeling?"

Ron just glared. Giggles were heard, coming from Hermione. "Sirius, really, that's ridiculous."

"Is not!"

"Muggles do not use the telephone as a weapon."

"Right, well besides that, hogsmeade trip is coming," Sirius looked at James, and "I think you should go with James."

Hermione shook her head, "Trust me that is a terrible idea."

Sirius shrugged, "Fine, how about you come with me then?"

Hermione laughed, "Sirius, I can't, thank you for the offer."

Sirius had the most unreadable look on his face, "I was just rejected." He put a hand to his heart.

Hermione quickly said, "No, no."

Sirius looked at her, "Okay, I'll meet you by the doors then. Come James we have potions." Sirius jumped up leaving Hermione speechless, she looked at Remus who was smiling. "I was going to say rejection is such a strong word…"

Remus nodded, "It might just be best, Sirius doesn't work well with rejection…" Remus drifted off with an odd look, "Mostly because it's never happened." Hermione sighed, "Wonderful." "Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time, all girls do." Remus smiled, "Must be off." He and Erika stood up. Hermione turned her head to look at Harry and saw him looking just as distraught as she did.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time, all girls do." Remus smiled, "Must be off." He and Erika stood up.

She scooted next to him and sighed, "Dating people from the past is terribly wrong." She whispered. Harry looked horrified. "It's not my fault, I didn't know she meant 'a date' I thought we were going to just have a butterbeer-"Hermione put her hand on Harry's mouth. "What?"

When she removed her hand Harry nodded, "Right, you weren't talking about me were you?" Hermione shook her head, "No. But now I don't feel as bad."

"So who'd you plan a date with?" Harry asked more nonchalant.

Hermione coughed, "Well, I didn't plan it; he mistook me as- Sirius."

Harry looked scandalous. "That is disgusting."

"Who'd you plan a date with?"

"Um…" Harry looked around. "No one_ … my mother,_" Harry whispered the last part.

"You're what?" Hermione said putting a hand to her ear.

Harry leaned closer and whispered. "_My mother," _he said it quickly.

Hermione looked just as Harry did, "That's worse than mine, much!"

"Harry, if your mum fancies you- oddly- that's a really bad thing, because it's her seventh year, and your dad's."

"Maybe," Harry said, "We could get them together."

"How," Hermione shrieked. "Lily won't be jealous of herself!"

"No," Harry nodded, "but maybe we can get to fancy someone else, like Ron."

Hermione didn't like the look on Harry's face, or the nod his head was making. "No, not going to happen!"

"Why? Don't want Ron your love cheating?"

Hermione glared, "You're impossible!" Hermione sighed, "Ron isn't like James, and he can't get Lily to like James!"

They both stood up and attended their DADA class together. That day passed with out further talk on dates. Sirius was in the common room with James and Remus; they were planning something very secretive. "Sirius, may I have a word with you?"

Sirius nodded standing up, Hermione lead him to a near by corner. "About hogsmeade…"

"I can't wait, I have everything planned." Sirius put a hand through her hair, "Wear something fancy." Hermione took his hand and placed it at his side, "Please don't do things like that…." Sirius frowned. "Listen, I need you to help me, I need to get Ron on a date with Lily Evans,-"Hermione seen the look on his face, "It's a plan, for James, we want them together, I have it all worked out, it's Harry, that boy- such a romantic!"

Oddly it pained Hermione to see Sirius with a frown, but it turned into a smirk.

"Right, well then, you two need to get to it." Sirius pulled Hermione and sat her next to James. "Prongs, buddy, Hermione here has a rather large penchant for you!"

James looked at Hermione and laughed. "Padfoot, please, stop bothering the poor girl."

Sirius laughed, "Right, well she does have a plan to get you and Evans cozy!"

"Why would she," James rolled his eyes.

"No, he's serious, and I don't mean his name, which is a rather annoying joke these days, the pun, I mean, seriously- ugh!" Hermione got frustrated with her pun problems and the boys couldn't help but laugh.

James looked at Hermione, "If you're serious, but not my male friend, then let's hear it?" He looked at Lily who was laughing with Harry at the chess table. "This better be good."

He said with certain acrimony in his voice.

Hermione nodded, "Perfect." Hermione was quick to explain her plan, James had to find someone to date, to show Lily how he's changed.

The plan was that Sirius was to 'injure' Harry and Ron would take his place. It worked well, Sirius tripped Harry down the stairs and Hermione made sure that she and Lily was passing by, James walked by and gave Sirius a detention. "Sirius, that was stupid, you could have injured him!" James shouted, Sirius couldn't keep a straight face, thankfully Lily was behind him. "Sorry, James, not like you're mad."

"I'm VERY MAD!" James was getting louder, "Detention, for a week!"

Harry was smiling on the second floor landing, he was still on the floor, but Hermione saw him laugh a little. Hermione was very happy when she saw a look on Lily's face that told her 'wow, I didn't think Potter would do that.'

Lily went to help Harry who faked a horrible broken leg, which is when Hermione suggested, "Ron could take his place." Lily didn't think it was a good idea, but after some persuasion from Harry she agreed. So Lily that day took the time to get to know Ron, who played his top game from what Hermione could see, across the room with Sirius.

Lily was laughing and giggling. Sirius was across from Hermione, he seemed very interested in her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione shook her head, "Nothing Sirius." Sirius stood up and sat next to her, he scooted as close as psychically possible. "Hermione, I really like you, it's a new feeling for me."

Hermione felt awkward. "Sirius-"Sirius kissed her, and though it took some time Hermione pulled away, "You can't just do things like kiss me!" Sirius didn't understand a word she said and kissed her again, Hermione was swept into a mindless moment, because she didn't pull away, Sirius was a fantastic kisser, which is what she was thinking, but she was pulled from her thoughts by Harry. "Excuse, Hermione, need air?"

Hermione pulled away looking flustered, "Er- hi, Harry!"

Harry shook his head, "You have no idea how weird this is for me."

Sirius looked confused, "Why, are you two related." Harry nodded, "Something like that."

Hermione stood up, "Right, Sirius, I'll see you when ever that trip is-"she patted Harry on the back, "Night." She swiftly made her way to her dorm. Days passed and the trip was coming near, James had purposely been spending lots of time with Vanessa Phan, who looked a lot like Cho Chang, Hermione guessed her to be Cho's mother.

James was on his best behavior, being polite to Lily and everyone around her. Ron and Lily started off wonderfully, but just as Hermione planned slowly Ron lost interest in Lily.

Harry was constantly found in the dormitory, planning the trip to the first horcruxe.

Hermione could be found with Sirius, always laughing, or smiling. Hermione made him agree not to kiss her, and he did, but Hermione felt it wouldn't last.

When the date finally arrived Harry couldn't help but make fun of Ron that day in the almost empty common room. "Sorry mate, but she's my mum."

Harry laughed, "Yes, good plan, date mum…"

"You have a date, in around five minutes." Ron shook his head, "I almost stood up your mum."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Harry said doing a very serious upset face.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well Hermione has a date with Sirius." Ron shook his head letting his teeth show in a grossed out face. "Yes, I've heard, Remus was telling me, and then Erika slapped him for no apparent reason…" Ron stared off. "She scares me, mate.

Hermione nudged Ron, "She's just responsible."

Hermione and Ron stood up; they were to meet their dates at the door. Hermione seen her waiting by doors and she waved. Her red hair was layered and she had on a very clean looking white dress. Ron smiled, "You look great."

Lily blushed, "Thanks." Lily offered her hand for him to take, Ron just shook his head. "I'm shy!" He laughed and inclined his head for them to walk. "Remus mentioned something about a double, with Potter?" Hermione linked arms with Sirius who bowed and walked her out.

"Yes, do you mind?" Ron asked looking at Lily's distraught face.

"Well- she is your friend- but Potter-"

"Lily, don't worry,' Ron shrugged, "Everything will be fine, and James is a nice guy."

Ron waved down Hermione who looked as equally confused as he did. When they finally met Ron and Hermione asked if they could have a moment to discuss something. Sirius and Vanessa laughed at Lily and James.

Hermione nodded, "Lily seems genuinely interested in you."

Ron sighed, "It's sick really… I'll just have to be a bad date."

"Shouldn't have a problem with that," Hermione smirked.

"Yes, thanks for that." Ron said walking back to the bickering couple. "Are you two ready, or ..?"

"No, no, we're quite ready thank you!" Lily said grabbing Ron's arm. James shook his head, "Yes, we're ready," he said upset. "Hermione," Sirius held his hand out and Hermione took it.

When they entered hogsmeade the group took their seats the three broomsticks.

Most of the conversation with Hermione and Sirius was about James and Remus, how they met and became the marauders. Lily seemed a bit upset that Ron was trying to ignore her and kept an eye on Hermione. James was making Vanessa laugh with stories of Remus and Peter's wild adventure into the girls' restroom.

The date ended and the couples walked back to the castle. It began to rain and Vanessa cried "S_omeone stole my umbrella, lousy gits. Oh, yeah--I lent it to Frank and he never gave it back. Figures, should have given it to someone more bloody reliable. Now I have to stand out here in the rain getting wet. I hate this place." _ Sirius offered to walk Hermione to her dorm, which she obliged to, Lily joined in trying to get Ron's attention. When they were at the door the night ended with an awkward good bye kiss on the cheek for Hermione. Sirius just smiled as he pulled away, "You're a really fun girl."

Lily was fuming, "Ron, listen, I had fun but I don't think a second date will be in order."

Ron nodded, "I completely understand, friends?"

"Yes, yes friends." Lily shook his hand and walked off. Sirius smiled at Hermione and gave her an 'I have to follow the feisty red head' look, which Hermione giggled at.

When they were inside the common room Harry asked how it went. "Well, Ron was the worst date ever." Hermione said laughing; Harry joined in and added "Worst than my Cho Chang date in fifth year?"

"Much."

"Well Hermione got all chummy with your dad." Harry snorted.

Harry looked at Hermione, "You did?" Hermione shook her head, "Acting, all acting."

"Right…" Ron looked scared at Harry; Hermione hit him on the head, "Stop that!"

The laughter ended and the day passed, the next morning at breakfast Ron couldn't help but be laughed at. Ron bumped into a chubby girl with red hair and unforgettable dimples. "Mum," Ron said absentmindedly. "What dear?" the girl said. Ron looked embarrassed; the girl had bright blue eyes. "Sorry, I thought you were my mother."

When he returned to the Gryffindor table Harry whispered, "Very nice, didn't seem odd at all."

The plan with Lily and James was working wonderfully; Vanessa broke up with James because he wasn't a prankster anymore. Which is why she went out with him to begin with, James pretended to be devastated for a week and Lily looked sympathetic.

The trio's time at Hogwarts was coming to an end, and Hermione and Sirius had been spending a lot of time together. Harry barely noticed. Ron though was paying attention and would argue with Hermione day in and day out. Hermione didn't think she was doing anything wrong. It was their last weekend that everything changed.

On Friday morning Hermione explained to Sirius that she, Ron and Harry would be moving, and they wouldn't be here full term, Sirius found it odd but believed her.

Friday afternoon James, Hermione, Lily, Sirius, Harry Remus and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room. "I feel horrible that you're leaving." Lily told Hermione, "It was nice having someone to keep these boys in place." Hermione laughed, "You have Erika for that." A murmur was heard from the boys, "Oh be quiet!" Lily laughed.

Friday night Sirius planned a special little party for Hermione, Harry and Ron.

In the midst of it Hermione was happy and shocked to see Lily and James kissing in a dark corner, she would ask how this came to be later. The party was less eventful after that, Lily and James did disappear to their common room. Hermione was on her way to bed when Sirius pulled her onto his lap, "I'm going to really miss you Hermione."

Hermione hugged him, "You'll never know how much I'll miss you."

When she pulled away Sirius pulled her back and kissed her, it could have been the music, or the dim lighting, or how right it felt, but Hermione kissed him back.

It felt like hours for Hermione, but she knew it was really only moments. She pulled away and stood up, "Sirius, things like this can't happen- 'we' can't happen." Hermione ran to her dormitory.

Saturday morning at breakfast Lily and James explain what happened. "She said yes to a date." Lily laughed, "And then he just kind of hugged me." James put a hand through his hair, "and then she just snogged me!" Lily nodded, "Well, don't take it personally, I had a few drinks-""And I'm gorgeous." "-and you're gorgeous, James."

Saturday afternoon Hermione started packing; Lily walked in and sat on Hermione's bed.

"James tells me, that a certain friend of his has feelings for you- real ones." Lily sighed, "Hermione, I'm not sure what's stopping you, but if it's fear, I've learned that the things that scare you most are- somewhat rewarding." Hermione shook her head, "It's not fear, and it's something much worse than that."

Saturday night Remus purposed to Erika in the common room. Erika said yes and a small party was thrown, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Even though the party was in her name Erika was trying to stop it. Hermione was sitting on a chair near by the party; the same chair Sirius kissed her in. Sirius walked up to her, "Why?" "We just can't." Sirius didn't take that as answer and kissed Hermione again, and Hermione didn't take time to break it, stand up and go upstairs. Hermione's reason for crying in her four-poster that night was because she wanted it to work with Sirius more than anything in the world, but it could never happen, it could change everything.

Sunday morning Hermione begged Sirius not to hate her, "I could never hate you."

Hermione hugged him and went upstairs to get ready for breakfast. Sirius feeling horrible slumped onto the couch. Sirius noticed Hermione's bag at his feet, one of her books had fallen out. 'The dangers of time traveling: Where not to go and what not to do.'

Sirius got up and walked to the girls' stairs. "Hermione, come down here, now!"

Hermione walked down looking confused. "Please tell me you're not my daughter or something." Sirius was holding her book. Hermione shook her head. "No I'm not your daughter." Hermione explained nothing more than whom Harry, Ron and she were and she lied that she had only come to help James and Lily. Sirius was shocked but slowly regained his personality. "So is this why we can't be?" Hermione nodded, "Don't think I wouldn't love it," Hermione smiled, "But I have to leave, and in my time-"Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, "It just could never be." Sirius hugged her, "It's not like I'm dead." Hermione just sucked it up. Sirius wiped her tears, "its karma, the first girl I like and don't want to snog and forget- she's from a different time." Sirius laughed. He kissed Hermione, and she knew that it was a 'for old times sake', she kissed him back and it lasted longer than any other. When they broke apart Hermione left for breakfast with out a word.

Monday came and Hermione, Harry and Ron were leaving. They said goodbye to the friends they had made and continued their journey. They stood longer than they had hoped; a year longer, but they had done what they had come to do. September 1st Hermione, Harry and Ron returned to the future, and when they did, there was a surprise waiting for them. Hermione pushed open the door of the Weasley house only to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table with a man. Hermione only saw the back of him, but just by looking at his hair knew exactly who he was. He turned around and Hermione jumped into his arms. Harry was shocked to see his godfather alive. Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione, "I've missed you." Hermione cried. "I've missed you more."


End file.
